flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Leaf Beetle
Scientific Name: Cryptocephalus luteosignatus :Description: There are over 35,000 species of Leaf Beetle belonging to the family Chrysomelidae. :The Leaf Beetle visits your forest with great deals sourced from various 'reputable suppliers'. :Description not unlocked: Have the Bargin sic! Beetle visit to unlock. Whenever this friendly yet slightly shady character – also known as the 'Bargain Beetle' – appears in your forest, it will bring you a load of special stuff at a super bargain price available for the limited time of one hour beginning from its appearance. It's probably best not to ask where it came from, but it's all of the best quality! It will be unlocked in the Flutterpedia after reaching a minimum Flutterpedia Score of 600 on its first appearance and will appear on unlocking new sets and beside this every now and then. Between its random showing up there will be at least 5 days. Offers There is a specific pool of possible offers. You can't influence which one will be offered to you. Offer #1: This special pack will help you speed through your Maua set. ::5 x 100% Maua ::1 x 100% Rare ::1 x 100% Medium :Value: 60 :Price: 20 :Discount: 40 ( %) Offer #2: I've got the greatest deals the forest's ever seen, but they're going fast! ::6 x 100% Maua ::3 x Frog Treat ::2 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 73 :Price: 35 :Discount: 38 ( %) Offer #3: Oh no I'm overstocked with amazing items! Everything must go! ::10 x 100% Maua ::1 x Frog Treat :: 400 Bonus! :Value: 45 :Price: 20 :Discount: 25 ( %) Offer #4: Direct from the Amazon rainforest, a special one-time offer just for you! ::1 x 100% Rare ::3 x 100% Mariposa ::1 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 165 :Price: 80 :Discount: 85 ( %) Offer #5: In my travels I've seen a lot of forests, but yours I like the best! ::4 x Frog Delicacy ::4 x Frog Treat :: 1,500 Bonus! :Value: 130 :Price: 75 :Discount: 55 ( %) Offer #6: Time to get your forest really pumping! ::2 x 100% Mariposa ::1 x Frog Delicacy :: 2,000 Bonus! :Value: 150 :Price: 80 :Discount: 70 ( %) Offer #7: Let's make this quick, those Amazonians are looking at me funny. ::4 x 100% Rare ::6 x 100% Mayan Star ::2 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 390 :Price: 200 :Discount: 190 ( %) Offer #8: Wow your forest is really coming together, let's supercharge its growth! ::6 x 100% Rare ::2 x Frog Delicacy :: 2,000 Bonus! :Value: 240 :Price: 100 :Discount: 140 ( %) Offer #9: It's a bargain beetle blowout! These prices will not be beaten. ::8 x 100% Mayan Star ::5 x Frog Treat :: 5,000 Bonus! :Value: 525 :Price: 250 :Discount: 275 ( %) Offer #10: It's a Papakura price meltdown. Time to perfect the Pacific! ::1 x 100% Epic ::2 x 100% Papakura ::1 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 190 :Price: 100 :Discount: 90 ( %) Offer #11: But wait, there's more! Today I'm throwing in bonus Honeydew! ::10 x Frog Delicacy ::10 x Frog Treat :: 5,000 Bonus! :Value: 500 :Price: 250 :Discount: 250 (50%) Offer #12: What's wrong with me? These prices are just madness! ::1 x 100% Papakura ::2 x Frog Treat :: 1,500 Bonus! :Value: 100 :Price: 40 :Discount: 60 ( %) Offer #13: What a Turmerific pricetag! ::1 x 100% Epic ::2 x 100% Medium ::3 x 100% Turmeric :Value: 300 :Price: 175 :Discount: 125 ( %) Offer #14: Seems like yesterday this place was just tiny, let's keep it rocking! ::4 x 100% Medium ::1 x Frog Delicacy :: 2,000 Bonus! :Value: 130 :Price: 90 :Discount: 40 ( %) Offer #15: I'm the king of the crazy price castle! ::5 x 100% Turmeric ::5 x Frog Delicacy :: 5,000 Bonus! :Value: 550 :Price: 250 :Discount: 300 ( %) Offer #16: These pretty pink Citlali flowers are just flying off the shelves! ::1 x 100% Epic ::1 x 100% Large ::6 x 100% Citlali :Value: 560 :Price: 300 :Discount: 260 ( %) Offer #17: We're friends right? Okay I'll trust you to keep this deal quiet. ::1 x Frog Delicacy ::20 x Frog Treat :: 1,500 Bonus! :Value: 150 :Price: 100 :Discount: 50 ( %) Offer #18: Got to stay ahead of the curve, this pack is the pick of the season. ::1 x 100% Epic ::1 x 100% Citlali ::4 x Frog Treat :Value: 150 :Price: 100 :Discount: 50 ( %) Offer #19: This pack will Rama-rama rush you through your latest set. ::1 x 100% Epic ::1 x 100% Legendary ::2 x 100% Rama-rama :Value: 330 :Price: 200 :Discount: 130 ( %) Offer #20: I've scoured the world for the best prices, delivered right to your door! ::1 x 100% Legendary ::2 x Frog Treat :: 800 Bonus! :Value: 130 :Price: 75 :Discount: 55 ( %) Offer #21: These crazy prices won't last long! ::3 x 100% Rama-rama ::4 x Frog Delicacy :: 5,000 Bonus! :Value: 450 :Price: 200 :Discount: 250 ( %) Offer #22: Woah that Uzuri set is a tough one, but help is at hand! ::5 x 100% Uzuri ::5 x Frog Delicacy :: 10,000 Bonus! :Value: 720 :Price: 300 :Discount: 420 ( %) Offer #23: A serious forest like yours needs a serious great deal ::1 x 100% Uzuri ::1 x Frog Delicacy :: 1,000 Bonus! :Value: 145 :Price: 100 :Discount: 45 ( %) Offer #24: Together we'll master all the species of Africa! ::10 x 100% Uzuri ::5 x Frog Delicacy :: 2,000 Bonus! :Value: 1,150 :Price: 700 :Discount: 450 ( %) Offer #26: Time to top up those storage resources, at bargain prices! ::10 x Leaf ::10 x Twig ::10 x Sap :Value: 120 :Price: 75 :Discount: 45 ( %) Offer #27: Southern Asia is on sale, but for today only! ::10 x Sap ::10 x Twig ::5 x 100% Turmeric :Value: 430 :Price: 225 :Discount: 205 ( %) Offer #28: Roll up, roll up, you'll blitz the Citlali set with this powerful pack. ::10 x Leaf ::5 x 100% Citlali ::5 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 540 :Price: 250 :Discount: 290 ( %) Offer #29: What a twigtastic offer we have right here! ::10 x Twig ::10 x 100% Citlali ::10 x Frog Treat :Value: 890 :Price: 500 :Discount: 390 ( %) Offer #30: Going, going... gone to the best looking butterfly in the land! ::15 x Leaf ::15 x Twig ::5 x 100% Rama-rama :Value: 570 :Price: 350 :Discount: 220 ( %) Offer #31: Time to get down and dirty with some cut-price storage expansion. ::10 x Leaf ::10 x Twig ::10 x Sap :Value: 120 :Price: 75 :Discount: 45 ( %) Offer #32: Today we're slashing the price of Southeast Asia! ::15 x Sap ::1 x 100% Rama-rama ::10 x Frog Treat :Value: 215 :Price: 120 :Discount: 95 ( %) Offer #33: You'd be crazy not to pounce of this bountiful bundle. ::5 x Sap ::2 x 100% Legendary ::5 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 245 :Price: 200 :Discount: 45 ( %) Offer #34: This deal's hotter than the African sun! ::2 x 100% Epic ::2 x 100% Legendary ::2 x 100% Uzuri :Value: 500 :Price: 300 :Discount: 200 ( %) Offer #35: Direct from the Congo, the ultimate Uzuri package has arrived! ::10 x 100% Epic ::5 x 100% Legendary ::5 x 100% Uzuri :Value: 1,500 :Price: 1,000 :Discount: 500 ( %) Offer #36: No friends? No problem! ::10 x Sap ::3 x 100% Amigo ::2 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 380 :Price: 290 :Discount: 90 ( %) Offer #37: It's a storage and social double whammy. ::10 x Leaf ::10 x Twig ::3 x 100% Amigo :Value: 380 :Price: 290 :Discount: 90 ( %) Offer #38: I bet the frog will just love this friendly pack. ::7 x 100% Amigo ::7 x Frog Delicacy ::7 x Frog Treat :Value: 875 :Price: 500 :Discount: 375 ( %) Offer #39: The perfect pack for advanced Amigo acquisition. ::2 x 100% Epic ::2 x 100% Legendary ::3 x 100% Amigo :Value: 600 :Price: 400 :Discount: 200 ( %) Offer #40: Speed through the Saltar set with this handy selection. ::5 x Sap ::2 x 100% Saltar ::2 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 260 :Price: 180 :Discount: 80 ( %) Offer #41: That silly frog's not the only one who can cough up Saltar flowers! ::10 x 100% Saltar ::10 x Frog Treat ::10 x Frog Delicacy :Value: 1,250 :Price: 900 :Discount: 350 ( %) Offer #42: Saltar super sale! Get it while it's hot. ::2 x 100% Epic ::2 x 100% Legendary ::3 x 100% Saltar :Value: 600 :Price: 400 :Discount: 200 ( %) Offer #43: Twigs and Leaves and Sap, oh my! ::20 x Leaf ::20 x Twig ::20 x Sap :Value: 240 :Price: 200 :Discount: 40 ( %) Offer #44: Itzamna fever is sweeping the nation, let's get amongst it! ::1 x 100% Itzamna ::1 x Frog Delicacy :: 1,000 Bonus! :Value: 140 :Price: 100 :Discount: 40 ( %) Offer #45: Let's help you attract the ultimate set of South American splendor ::5 x 100% Itzamna ::5 x Frog Delicacy :: 10,000 Bonus! :Value: 800 :Price: 500 :Discount: 300 ( %) Offer #46: Wow this special offer is sure to see you blitz through the Itzamna set! ::5 x Sap ::10 x 100% Itzamna :: 20,000 Bonus! :Value: 1,425 :Price: 1,000 :Discount: 425 ( %) Offer #47: In my travels I've seen a lot of forests, but yours I like the best! ::5 x Frog Delicacy ::10 x Frog Treat :: 3,000 Bonus! :Value: 210 :Price: 160 :Discount: 50 ( %) Offer #48: Time to top up those storage resources, at bargain prices! ::20 x Leaf ::20 x Twig ::20 x Sap :Value: 240 :Price: 190 :Discount: 50 ( %) Offer #49: We're friends right? Okay I'll trust you to keep this deal quiet. ::1 x Frog Delicacy ::20 x Frog Treat :: 1,500 Bonus! :Value: 150 :Price: 100 :Discount: 50 ( %) Offer #50: Twigs and Leaves and Sap, oh my! ::40 x Leaf ::40 x Twig ::40 x Sap :Value: 480 :Price: 350 :Discount: 130 ( %) Notes Update20140605FlutterpediaCreaturesSection.png * The was introduced 15th August 2013 with Update 1.63. * On 5th June 2014 the got its own entry in the Flutterpedia with the introductions of the Creatures section. * Currently there is no Offer #25. * There seems to be a limit set by Flutterpedia Score. If you have a higher score than 4,000 you might not get any more offers. * Since December 2016 the shows up after buying a Special Visitor. Category:Creatures